The present invention relates to a skull fixation device.
In the conventional surgical operation of the human skull, the wire and the craniotomy pin are used to fix the skull. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,620 discloses a skull fixation device comprising an upper block, a lower block, and a clamp rod. Such a prior art skull fixation device as described above is defective in design in that the skull must be provided with a round hole to facilitate the disposing of the skull fixation device, thereby resulting in the prolongation of the surgical operation as well as the post-surgical healing process.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a skull fixation device which is free from the deficiencies of the skull fixation device of the prior art described above.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a skull fixation device having an elasticity.
The skull fixation device of the present invention is in fact a fixation clamp which is used to fix a skull without having to drill a round hole in the skull, thereby shortening the duration of the surgical operation. In view of the skull fixation device of the present invention being elastic, providing freedom of slight vibration to the skull being clamped, the post-surgical healing process is accelerated.